trainingpsionicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the psi power to control fire and hot temperatures with the mind. At low levels, one could move a candle back and forth. At a higher level, one could put out the flame or making it relight using only the mind. Pyrokinesis is one of the more practiced powers like telekinesis. It could be useful too, for warming people up or setting things aflame. Some abilities are below. Pyrokinesis is also known as Heat Manipulation or Fire Manipulation. AVAILABILE MENTORS STUDENTS WHO WANNA LEARN THIS Fire feet Ember Techniques Getting used to fire This is the first thing you should probably do. First start by taking a warm shower and at your own pace making it hotter. Keep on doing this until you can go quicker and quicker to the point you can jump in the shower and have it all hot. Another thing you can do is put your hand close to fire alot until you can basically touch fire and not get burned. Hotter Room Ok, this is probably gonna be one of the easiest techniques on here because it doesn't require actually moving energy. This just requires willpower and concentration. Just meditate and visualize your room. Feel the rooms heat and see the heat increasing until it starts a fire. Visualize your room is on fire, all the metals are melting, everything catching fire, etc. If done properly the room should be hotter. Dancing Flame. This is the ability to move fire. First what you need is a candle. Visualize a connection between you and let's say your finger. Move your finger left and visualize the flame moving to the left. Try to make the connection with ki. If it moves left then try to move it to the right. But make sure you're doing it and the fire isn't just flaring by keeping the flame where it is for a bit. After this try to move it up and down until you don't even have to make the connection. Flame Deletion/Creation This is the ability to put out fire. First you should learn how to do the dancing flame. Now to put the fire out make the fire go down. Keep doing this until it's out. Now the hardest part, creating the fire. First of all don't worry. This takes a while to do but you should use something thats easy to ignite. Now put some ki energy in it and visualize the ki making the item hotter. Now vizualize a flame rising from the heat like the flame rising in a dancing flame. This takes a while so be patient and have faith. Heat ball First it's best to have fire next to you. Now vizualize the flame full of red energy and make a ki ball. Now vizualize the red energy going into the ki ball and the ki ball turning red. When you feel hotter in between your hands you know this worked. Now try to make constructs like a fire sword or turn this into a blast (it's basically like an air blast.) Heat Breath First do some ki breathing and visualize the flame. Vizualize the heat energy becoming apart of the ki until it's just the heat energy. Then close your mouth and keep all the heat energy there. Now when you feel alot of heat energy in your mouth just breath it out and vizualize all the heat energy acting like fire burning everything it touches. Put your hand in front of your face and try to see how hot your hand gets. Heat Vision First store ki in you're eye. Make 1/2 of that ki a ki ball. The other half to protect your eye from the energy. Now put heat energy in the ki ball and make sure there's alot of ki/heat energy there. Now visualize a heat beam, fire energy guided by the ki in a straight line, melting everything it touches. Try to make a table hotter with this technique, and eventually, your probably try to make something hot enough to ignite. :-P Yellow Flame Ok. This is increasing the flames heat, making it yellow, although this may take some time to learn, just keep practicing. First if you're good enough make a fire or get a fire going. Visualize a bunch of red swirling fast dots in the flame and a bunch of them. Now visualize them going even faster and the flame turning yellow. In this exercise you are increasing the flames heat by increasing the vibration of particles in the flame. Category:Elements